Konoha Talent Show
by Sugar-Hyped-Angel
Summary: A contest between two groups, boys versus girls, who will win?
1. Chapter 1

'And I thought this day would be just on visiting Aniki…' a seven year old orange haired girl thought accepting the fact that her uncle, Minato a.k.a the 4th Hokage, signed her, her older brother and friends up to Konoha's 3rd Annual Talent Show the prize; a check for 10,000 dollars and a trophy 'no wonder why Aniki (Naruto) was bubbling with excitement he adores being on stage.' "So Uncle what made you include me in this talent show?" I asked curiously assuming he discovered my talent for dancing.

"A little black wolf tipped me off that you are skilled in dancing Kio-chan," he answered an innocent smile on his face and a halo appearing above his head. I accepted his answer, but knew he was lying because of the accusing glare Aniki shot him, "Uncle, do you have the rules of the talent show?" He pulled out a green pamphlet and gave it to me mouthing something to Aniki, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata and Sakura when I wasn't looking. I heard quiet whispering as I read over the pamphlet a smile making its way onto my face when I got to the performance part: Contestants may solo it or perform in groups. 'Excellent…' now smiling I folded up the pamphlet and returned it to my uncle where he pocketed and asked, "Kio-chan would you like to go solo or perform with Royal Dragons or Fem Trio?" "Do I have to answer that right now?" "No you have two days to deliberate." "Thank you Uncle the show is on Friday correct?" "Yes." I retreated to the corner of the playroom and analyzed my two options very carefully by making a list of pros and cons while Fem Trio, Ino, Hinata and Sakura, settled themselves against pillows and chatted quietly about what song they were going to sing/dance to and wear, Royal Dragons plopped themselves on the floor and deliberated over those things as well.

'Knowing Ino-chan she'll make us wear clothes that I normally wouldn't wear, but still easy to dance in and the song will probably be from Girls' Generation or Wonder Girls while RD would wear hip-hop styled clothing and choose a song from Big Bang, Shinhwa or DBSK. So hard to choose, but….I'll side with RD because Aniki will listen to everyone's ideas and let everyone vote on it unlike Ino who would most likely dictate everything.' Nodding my head decisively I rose from my spot and walked over to Royal Dragons' spot where I made myself comfortable and listened to everyone's idea flying around.

Once Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke were out of ideas they turned their heads to me and asked, "Ideas to share Kio-chan?" Naruto passed his list of ideas to me so I can read it and wasn't surprised to find the songs were mostly from Big Bang 'Took all my ideas, but they have any dances written done or clothes either.' I asked amusedly, "(pointing to the two empty columns) I can understand clothes, but no dance moves? Care to explain Aniki?" Naruto looked sheepishly at me rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm not a natural choreographer Imouto that's why I left you to the dance part and clothes are your forte too." Kiba added his two cents, "I agree with Naruto-kun there Kio-chan plus we're not big on looking fashionable here." 'Good point…' keeping this comment to myself I grinned. "Clothes and dance moves will come later everyone, but now we have to vote on a song please place your initials to the two the songs you like the most and pass it on." I placed my initials (K.M.T) next to With U and Last Farewell then passed it on to Sasuke.

----5 minutes later----

Naruto read the results aloud, "Looks like Last Farewell wins." Smiling he looked to me, "Alright Miss. Choreographer now for those dance moves."

"But of course Leader," I saluted playfully rising I gestured Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke to follow me to Naruto's room.

----Naruto's Room----

"Why are we watching Last Farewell's music video?" Sasuke asked sitting on my right.

"To get the feel of what kind of moves we should include Sasuke," Kiba answered sitting on my left. I clicked the play button and watched in silence certain dance moves hitting me at certain points of the video and after three minutes I have my choreographed moves. "I got the choreographing done boys now to eat dinner because I'm starved." The boys agreed and rushed down to the dining room where Uncle has placed eight bowls of fresh, steaming hot beef ramen on the table. I grinned sitting in the closest seat I ate and listened to everyone's conversation, Ino's group was talking in hushed tones glancing at me every now and then. 'Why is she staring?' After I finished eating my father was here to take me home saying goodbye to everyone I left smiling happily.

"Had a good day Princess?" he assumed nodding my head enthusiastically, "I can't wait until tomorrow Papa!" He chuckled I'm sure Princess." Walking home I immediately rushed to my room and started to practice the dance making sure I can do it before RD can do it.


	2. Chapter 2

----The Next Morning----

"Papa I'm off to Uncle Minato's house have a good day at work and stay out of trouble with your female coworkers!" I said kissing his cheek then speeding off to my uncle's house a bright smile on my face 'I can't wait to teach RD our dance not too simple, but not too complicated either'.

----At Minato's House----

"Any thoughts on outfits anyone?" Kiba asked Naruto and Sasuke (the two were sitting across from him) a clipboard sitting in between them with a pencil sitting beside it.

"Well this is a club themed song so I guess we can start from there," Sasuke said, but could care less because he wasn't a fashionable person. Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke jumped when they heard the front door suddenly flew open and running in was Kio wearing a white t-shirt and loose brown cargo pants skidding to a stop beside Naruto she sat down asking with a straight face, "Did I miss anything?" The boys bursted into laughter at the sight of their friend; her clothes ruffled and hair blown all over her face.

"I'm sorry Imouto, but you look like a complete mess!" Naruto said in between laughter holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard. "Sorry," I said straightening out my hair and clothes then asked in a no nonsense tone, "Ready to go through the choreography boys?" Royal Dragon members instantly composed themselves after hearing my tone 'good' "Follow me gentleman," I beckoned them to follow me to the inner courtyard of Namikaze Manor, a cool, spacious area where we come out to relax and hangout. I patiently showed my team their starting positions then moved on from there…

----Fem Trio/ Ino's Pov----

"Alright Hinata, Sakura any ideas on what are dance routine should be?" I asked knowing they will say no, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"We could just use Wonder Girls' dance from the music video Tell Me," Sakura suggested, Hinata nodding her head to show that she agreed.

"Not original, but it will have to work for now Sakura-chan. Now let's move onto our singing and dancing," I said in an authoritative voice gesturing to my crew to follow me.

----Back with Kio (her Pov) and Royal Dragons----

We were finished with our practice which went well for our first try and was now goofing off…Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba were I supervised so they don't hurt themselves too much. I was kept amused by the boys trying out moves they seen from various music videos and shows, specifically ABDC, Kiba tried the hand stand, but fell flat on his face for not having any balance. "Oww…" he said rubbing his face gently to ease the sting. I grinned, but stated gently, "Kiba-kun you need to have balance when you do the handstand." He glared good naturedly at me, "Well that little tip would've come in handy like a minute ago." In the same time I responded, "You've never asked Kiba-kun." That comment done it he rose from his spot and ran toward me grinning I ran off shouting, "Catch me if you can Dog boy!"

Naruto was entertained by this and started commenting using his water bottle as a microphone, "Kio is running off with Kiba on her tail and the dog boy comment made him twice as determined to catch her and-leaning in an announcer like manner- Kiba dives for Kio and…misses her!" I disappeared out of dog boy's way and reappeared right beside Naruto smiling lightly.

"How?" was all he asked evidently surprised.

"Sorry Kiba-kun it's a secret," I responded peering down at her wrist watch she said, "Time for shopping boys come along now."

"Yes kaa-chan," Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke chorused in a teasing manner following their undecided leader the trio thought 'where does the money come from?' "Saved up allowance boys." They shot each other surprised looks thinking 'can she read out thoughts?' "No I just interpret the looks on your faces is all." 'That's cool…' Walking to the nearest clothes store I, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke quickly headed over to the boys' section and looked around a bit bouncing off ideas after they seen the selection settling down on conveniently placed chairs to do so.

"We can go for jeans, white short and army jacket," suggested Sasuke opting for something simpler.

"We can wear all white like they did in the Always music video," Naruto suggested ought to glow on stage for sure.

"We can wear casual tuxedos," Kiba put forward always the gentleman. Royal Dragon turned to their leader for her input who was thinking then, "We don't have to wear the same thing, but it doesn't hurt to have something cohesive." I walked off after that to gather my outfit something that is fit to party at a club. I grabbed a white long sleeved t-shirt (a size bigger), a night black hoodie (also a size bigger), camouflage trousers baggy, a night black belt and new white sneakers.

----Skipping ahead to the day before the Talent Show----

The air in Namikaze manor was not relaxed…at least for Fem Trio it was true going over plans and sometimes breaking out into arguments that can be heard all the way from the inner courtyard.

"Shiki-sama must Ino-chan screech like that? I think my ears are going to bleed," Kiba whined rubbing his ringing ears. Naruto felt the same being that those two had a heightened sense of hearing. I sympathized my two unfortunate team mates and asked, "Has Uncle ever considered putting silencing wards in some areas of the House?"

Naruto slapped his forehead in a why-didn't-I-think-of-that manner muttering, "Thanks for reminding me Kio I'll ask Tou-san about that later. Now that's out of the way we have to practice."

"Naruto-kun Kio-chan hasn't died yet so who made you leader?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. He was about to answer, but Kiba cut him off saying, "Don't jinx it Sasuke-kun I rather have our leader in one piece alive and kicking."

I smiled lightly, "I feel so loved thank you everyone." Silence then…laughter, "There are fates worse then death Kiba-kun remember that." He nodded his head in agreement finally composing themselves the three boys and girl smoothly went into a perfect V formation (not wearing their new clothes for obvious reasons) following up with the rest of their choreography. Practicing for 30 minutes and five minute breaks in between it was soon time for me to go home.

"Good night everyone, pleasant dreams," I said kindly bowing to my friends and family I walked home with dad noticing that he had a flirty soft pink lipstick imprint on the base of his neck. I raised my eyebrow gesturing to said imprint making him chuckle nervously explaining how he got it.

"It was slow at the resturaunt today so Boss was kind enough to give us 'seniors' a 30 minute break. I chose to relax at a nearby public hot spring…coincidently my female co-workers decided to go there too and was smiling lightly—cooed and fawned over mina-chan." 'That explains a whole lot, but isn't kissing showing to much affection?' My father must have sensed my thoughts because he said mumbled, "My boss said I was a ladies' man, but I don't believe him until today…shame on me for not listening to him."

Notes:

Aniki - older brother

Imouto- little sister

Chan- a suffix to show familiarity between close friends and family members, mainly used towards girls

Kun- a suffix to show familiarity between close friends, mainly used towards boys

A/n: I apologize for not updating because of homework and all that. Please read and review.


	3. The DayRoyal Dragon's Time to Shine

-----Early Morning-----

"Today's the day isn't it Sweetheart?" Papa asked as I walked down the stairs to the dining area.

I smiled, "Indeed it is Dad I can't wait!" Sitting at the table patiently waiting for my food, but Papa made cooked the food fast so I didn't have to wait long plus it was fully cooked. "How did you cook the food so fast Papa?"

He grinned, "Secret my Sweet something all parents must know to get food in their kids' stomachs so they don't bolt out the door with no energy." I accepted his answer digging into waffles and bacon I pondered about it and came to a conclusion 'must've cooked my food on high flame.'

At Namikaze, Inuzuka and Uchiha Manor the same exact thing happened making Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke thought if their parents are close friends with Haruki (a/n: Kio's father), but decided it was unlikely because he works long hours at a resturaunt and possibly couldn't have time to hang out with their fathers. Which is farther from the truth, but that's something they don't know.

I finished eating, "Thanks Papa see you later!" And bolted right of the door after he pecked my cheek. Once I arrived at Uncle's house I wasn't surprised to find Fem Trio already practicing my boys eh…just relaxing as if there was all the time in the world. Mischievousness filled and inquired in a sugary sweet voice I heard Ino used before, "Boys why aren't you practicing? We have only ohh- checking that clock- several hours to prepare –using a harsher tone- and all of you are laying around what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Kiba and Sasuke paled jerking up from their resting positions they apologized at the same time, "We're sorry Ms. Kio!" Bowing low out of fear, I couldn't help it I bursted out laughing along with Aniki because of Kiba and Sasuke's scared expressions.

Kiba looked indignant, "That's not funny Kio-chan you nearly gave us a heart attack!"

I grinned my cutest smile for him instantly melting away the indignant look 'works every time.' Aniki apparently thought the same by the amused smile on his face. "Alright I sincerely apologize for scaring you two."

"Apology accepted." Kiba and Sasuke chorused completely forgetting about that incident.

I lead them to our practice area, the inner courtyard, and started off with our V formation…

----1 hour before the show----

"Oi, Naruto where's our unofficially announced leader?" Kiba asked casually sprawling himself out on a plush black leather couch, resting his feet on Sasuke's lap after he sat down of the far end of said couch.

He smiled lightly, "I thought you of all people would know Kiba-kun. She's in my room changing ever heard of the rule girls need to change in their own room?"

Dog boy faked being hurt, "Of course Naruto-kun, how can you ask such a thing? I do know this after all spending my time with Hina-chan."

"Oh yes, how could we forget about your little princess Dog boy?" the young blond responded smirking.

"Now now Aniki don't pick a fight with Kiba-kun just because you're jealous," I said casually strolling into the room amused at the shock stares I got. To my surprise and amusement my older brother fainted 'hmm…must have been a bit much, but oh well.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Perfect outfit to go out to a club or party Kio-chan I don't see why Naruto-kun fainted because of that fact."

Indeed I was wearing; a black cropped top the sleeves hanging of my shoulders, denim miniskirt, black shorts underneath and new white sneakers laced up. A pair of gold earrings and dog tag chain necklace for some sparkle. Aniki still wasn't up so I whistled a piercing low tune that was sure to wake him up.

"Bloody Hell Imouto what was that for?!" Naruto shouted after jumping up from surprise rubbing his abused ears annoyed.

I grinned, "Would you prefer I dump water on you Aniki?" He shook his head no.

"Your outfit is a bit much Imouto, but at least its not as bad as Fem Trio's though," he mumbled dusting dirt off his jacket.

I discreetly agreed with Aniki after what kind of attention do you want to attract wearing flashy clothes 'not that there's anything wrong with that of course.'

My team and I just hung out and talked ignoring Fem Trio as they walked out showing off their swag and talking obnoxiously loud for our tastes.

----10 minutes until the show starts----

Royal Dragon, Fem Trio and I appeared behind stage, thanks to the help of Uncle, and were quickly confronted by a reporter lady.

"If you'll excuse me Aniki I'm not one for interviews," I said quietly and slipped away to study the other competition, most of them were singing groups; Fallen Angels, Dark Knights, Sass x4 all older than us because they are all in their teen years.

Walking around the backstage area I quietly chatted with the three other groups presently surprised that they didn't comment about being too young to compete phrase. Making polite chat I found out a few things about our competition, Fallen Angels was planning to sing the song Gee by SNSD, slow version, and Dark Knights, Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

'That's all I need to know, kind of upsetting really since no one else, but Royal Dragon and Fem Trio are going to be the only ones to dance original choreography or not.' Sighing sadly at the thought I walked back to my group unsettled by my new found knowledge. Talking, talking and more talking slowly, but surely passed the time soon it was who announced that we were on after Dark Knights.

How the order of the performers going on stage was drawn at random 'Second is good not too early not too late either.'

Members of Dark Knight sauntered confidently on stage instruments in hand except for the drummer. Their played song went well by how loud the crowd was, but didn't demand a second song. After Dark Knights walked off stage appeared in front of our faces out of nowhere smiling, "You're up children and good luck." Then disappeared out of existence,

"Seriously how can someone pop in and out of existence like that its creepy and cool at the same time," Sasuke questioned under his breath putting on an excited smile he bounced onto stage waving energetically to the crowd. Example followed by Naruto, Kiba and myself, but deciding to have fun with it I settled myself behind Kiba (who was standing in the middle) and waited for the introduction to start.

"Good Afternoon ladies and gentleman, I'm Naruto!" Naruto spoke loudly into his mic earning a loud round of applause.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Kiba!" Kiba shouted grinning.

"Hello (bows) I'm Sasuke and hey where's our leader?" he asked looking around for me, but not behind him.

Naruto rolled his eyes not amused by my joke, "Come out Imouto-chan let's get the show over with."

I walked out from behind Kiba looking innocent, "Why Aniki I thought you would be excited about this, why aren't you?" He glared at me and I ignored it turning to the audience I said, "Let's get on with the show!" Sliding into our first v-formation with ease at the start of Bassx3 (first part of the song).

-----Check out the lyrics of Baby Baby (or Last Farewell) on my profile-----3 minutes later-----

We walked off stage after bowing to the audience smiling. I said to Ino, "Break a leg Ino-chan-

"And try not to make everyone's ears bleed with your high black board scratching voice!" Dog boy said right in her face then quickly backed off because of the disapproving look I gave him.

Notes:

Aniki - older brother

Imouto- little sister

Chan- a suffix to show familiarity between close friends and family members, mainly used towards girls

Kun- a suffix to show familiarity between close friends, mainly used towards boys

Sama- a suffix to speak to someone of higher power/status celestial or human

Mina- everyone

Oi- hey

Kami- god

Please read and review.


	4. Fem Trio's Time to Shine

Nothing too important happened this morning the three girls had breakfast at their respective homes after their morning rituals and donned their outfits for the talent show.

-----Ino/Fem Trio's Pov 10 min before the show-----

"Sakura-chan why did we choose a song that was so repetitive with the lyrics?" Hinata asked tired of hearing 'tell me' if not irritated.

"We choose that song because all the other Wonder Girls songs were either topic or age inappropriate," the bubblegum pink haired girl answered patiently also sick with the lyrics, but hid her feelings better.

Hinata silently accepted her answer going through the lyrics once again because it was demanded by the Boss Lady. Speak of the devil here she comes now dressed in a leopard print short sleeved t-shirt, black miniskirt, white knee high socks and black wedged ankle strap heels(1).

"How am I looking girls?" I asked doing a quick turn.

"Looking good/fabulous," Sakura and Hinata answered simultaneously admiring their leader's outfit.

"Thank you," I said smiling proudly 'a girl has to look her best after all', "you two are looking good as well."

Sakura was wearing a light orange sleeveless shirt w/ a golden star on the torso, layered purple miniskirt, black leggings and light blue vans(2).

Hinata was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that reached mid calf w/ a plaid miniskirt and silvery white wedged high heels and wearing a gold star pendant(3).

"Excuse me girls, Royal Dragon I hate to interrupt, but will you take an interview for Leaf Gazette?" a reporter lady asked popping backstage with a pass hanging around her neck.

Sakura, Hinata and I stood around her answering questions while in the corner of my eye I see Kio slipping away muttering an excuse to Naruto 'must be shy.'

After a quick five minute interview and talking appeared seemingly out of thin air in our faces smiling, "Good luck girls your after Royal Dragon." Then disappeared after our main rival team, Royal Dragon, walked of stage grinning and giving each other high fives Kio, being the polite girl she is, was going to grant me good luck when Kiba rudely cut her off saying, "And try not to make everyone's ears bleed with your high black board scratching voice!"

'The nerve of some people!' I thought hoping Kio would verbally scold him, but gave him a disapproving look instead that instantly made Kiba run away with his tail in between his legs. 'Wow and Kio makes giving that look easy…'

Naruto sighed softly but smiled none the less, "You're up Fem Trio knock the audience's socks off."

"Yes break a leg Fem Trio," Sasuke smiled encouragingly at me and my group.

'At least 3 out of four are nice enough to say good luck' walking up the small set of stairs attacked, proverbially of course, by a round of applause.

Smiling brightly, "Thank you all for the warm welcome everyone I'm Ino standing on my left is Sakura-chan and on my right Hina-chan and we our…"

"Fem Trio!" we shouted at the same time drowning in the applause we formed a straight line and went from their with me singing first; noe-do nal jo-ah-hal jul-eun mol-lat-suh~

-----Check out the rest of Tell Me lyrics on my profile original and translated-----3 minutes later-----

Sakura, Hinata and I walked off stage still hearing the roar of the applause congratulated by Dark Knights and Royal Dragon for a performance well done. So we hung out backstage watching Falling Angels then Sass x4 perform both gaining loud applause, but not as loud as ours and RD.

"May the best group win," Kio said during Fallen Angels' act, RD, Fem Trio, Dark Knights and Sass x4 chorusing that in harmony.

Who will win this talent show I wondered thinking that everyone put on an excellent show, but hoped Fem Trio won. 'Only the judges will know who wins…"

Author's Notes:

Sunmi's outfit in Tell Me

SoHee's outfit in Tell Me

YeEun's outfit in Tell Me

Yeah I changed Sakura's and Hinata's shoes so they can comfortably dance in them instead of high heels which I heard was hard to do.

Sugar-Hyped-Angel: Who is going to win Konoha's annual talent show? Please read the next chapter to find out and of course please read and review!


	5. Results

Recap:

_Sakura, Hinata and I walked off stage still hearing the roar of the applause congratulated by Dark Knights and Royal Dragon for a performance well done. So we hung out backstage watching Falling Angels then Sass x4 perform both gaining loud applause, but not as loud as ours and RD._

"_May the best group win," Kio said during Fallen Angels' act, RD, Fem Trio, Dark Knights and Sass x4 chorusing that in harmony._

_Who will win this talent show I wondered thinking that everyone put on an excellent show, but hoped Fem Trio won. 'Only the judges will know who wins…"_

Sugar-Hyped-Angel: (serene smile) Back to Konoha Talent Show.

-----Kio's Pov-----

was standing on stage mic in hand with Royal Dragon, Fem Trio, Sass x4, Dark Knights and Fallen Angels standing around him in their respective groups announced, "Konoha's annual talent is now over and the impartial judges have done their job. Now let's go over to the judges for their words of judgment!"

Everyone on and off stage was amused for the lack of better of terms can come up with so chuckled or giggled softly.

One of the judges a well known singer by the name of Melody smiled standing up, "Well said my colleagues and I have come to a decision and the winner is…-for dramatic build up after looking to her colleagues and notes- Royal Dragon!"

An ear deafening roar of applause for the group of three boys and one girl that made up Royal Dragon was pushed to the very front by their rivals and each of them chanted, "Speech, speech, speech!"

Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke sent each other exasperated looks then a nonverbal agreement was made between them: make Kio give the speech.

I sensed their plan and grinned asking if I can borrow his mic I cleared my throat, "Ladies and gents thank you so much for coming to watch us perform knowing everyone here spent the time and energy that was put into this talent show. It's an honor to have my team to be announced as winners because we could have a visit from a famous music label and have us signed hopefully not in the near future as we are still very young to join the music industry, but who knows right?"

Another ear shattering applause and my team was handed a large gold trophy filled with money we'll spilt evenly later.

"Group photo!" chirped suddenly pulling a camera out of seemingly thin air and gestured for everyone to gather around. The older groups stood behind us while we and Fem Trio sat at their feet in the center and the judges kneeling on either side of us.

'This was a good day for everyone…' I thought smiling as the camera went of with a click and flash of light.

Sugar-Hyped-Angel: I hoped everyone enjoyed the last chapter of Konoha Talent Show and please remember to read and review.


End file.
